


Concentration

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Applies For Colleges, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks this is all Stiles' fault. And really, it kind of is. After all, it was Stiles idea that he apply to colleges and finish his degree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentration

"Ugh," Derek growls. He spins his pen around in his hand and then throws it at the wall. He looks down at all his carefully arranged papers and starts to consider throwing them at the wall, too.

"It can't be that bad," Stiles says from his position sprawled out on the couch in the tiny living room in their tiny apartment.

"It is," says Derek. He spins around on his chair and glares at Stiles, like this is all his fault. And really, it kind of is. After all, it was Stiles idea that he apply to colleges and finish his degree.

"What are you so hung up on?" says Stiles. He doesn't bother to look up from his book about all the different fonts and different types of fonts, otherwise known as one of the twenty most boring books in the world with the other nineteen being Stiles' other design related books.

Derek sucks in a sharp breath then without really letting it out, says, "Why did you leave school previously?" He lets out a sigh. "What the hell am I supposed to say about that?"

"Well," says Stiles as he jumps up from the couch, class reading completely forgotten, "if I were you I'd leave out all the werewolfy bits."

Derek rolls his eyes with extra exaggeration. "Oh, really? I was thinking that'd be the first part I'd bring up."

"Oh, come on," Stiles says with a smile. He walks over to Derek and kneels down in front of his chair. "You don't have to give them your life story, just put… death in the family, that's all they'd need."

"Yeah, just put death in the family, like that's easy," Derek snaps.

At this, Stiles simply raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I-"

Stiles nods. "I know." He grabs Derek's hand and twists their fingers together then starts swinging their joined hands back and forth and back and forth because Stiles is still utterly incapable of being still, even five years later.

After a few seconds, Stiles say, "You know… you could come sit on the couch with me."

"And be bored to death by you talking about how fascinating your find your new major? No thanks," says Derek because honestly, out of all the majors Stiles has picked so far, new media and design is by far the worst.

"No…" Stiles says, trailing off with a deceptively innocent grin.

"Oh," says Derek.

"Yeah."


End file.
